


The Lovely Assistant

by Chezborger



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard (hellsing) - Freeform, Chubby Reader, Innocent Reader, Loss of Virginity, Plussizereader, Small fluff, Smut, Smutty, Virginity Kink, chubby!reader, plus size reader, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezborger/pseuds/Chezborger
Summary: You've worked for hellsing for sometime and it seems you caught a certain someones attention.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing) & Reader, Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

She yearned for him, possibly ached for him. She was a virgin though her dreams seemed like she wasn't. the daydreams played around in her head like a movie, Alucard gripping her thick soft thighs while he was making her moan into the open air. She knew she shouldn't but, thinking about him too much would cause her thoughts to be flooded and also her panties. 

Although she didn't know how to tell him let alone talk to him. Being an assistant for Hellsing was hard enough as it was, then having a tall handsome vampire lurking from the shadows, looking over her shoulder would make her chubby cheeks burn in nervousness and embarrassment. How could she keep this up? even if she tried avoiding him in the big estate he would still show up somehow.

Late in the evening just as the sun sets he decided to say something, it was small and meaningless but still something. "Good evening assistant." He said from the shadows making the girl jump and grip her papers, which made him chuckle. "H-Hello Alucard...what brings you here?" 

"I was bored, decided to go for a walk but wanted to check in on my favorite assistant."

"But I'm just the one?"

"Exactly." He says amusingly as he circles around the girl, messing with things on her desk making her fidget. After that day he started going around her more often. The two becoming more acquainted some could say friends. When he'd come back from an assignment and she'd still be working in the early hours it would make him smile to himself before he starts his playful banter. She would call him annoying or scoff and laugh when he said or did something to mess with her but deep down she enjoyed it so and would give her butterfly's. 

One night after another random wet dream about him she noticed someone sitting down in a chair. Making out a hat like figure it was more like a shadow until it cleared and she could make out the red attire. She woke up quick almost instantly. Cheeks burning, underwear soaked, she calmed herself but the memory still stayed. Could it have been just another vivid dream?

Going about her day was difficult. Having to work thinking last night, trying to get work done she cleared her head the best she could and continued to do her job.

"I'm rather hurt." A voice said in her mind. 

"What for?" She replied out loud, she would've been freaked out but making out the voice was easy and already knew who it was. He comes out of nowhere but that's the usual for him. Then takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. 

"You've got other priorities on mind, you arent thinking about me like you normally do." Her jaw drops and chokes on her spit making her cough crazy. 

"What are you t-talking about?!" She laughs nervously waving her hand off. "That's crazy! I need to g-get back to work." 

"Believe me, I know crazy. You're lying and I can tell."

"How can you tell?" She leans in a little 

"You just told me." he chuckles with a grin making the womans ears redden. 

"Also I may have seen what you're thinking from time to time. Don't get mad though, I do it to almost anyone I walk past but your thoughts are different, really different." He laughs again, she thinks if anyone would care if the floor swallowed her at this very moment.

"You look so innocent and cute yet you have lewd day dreams, and about me too."

"I- I'm sorry I won't-" She doesn't know how to react. Embarrassed, Angry, maybe even flustered, here he was saying all of this nonchalantly.

"I'm not saying that I hated it. Actually what I wanted really to tell you is you're unknowingly dreaming visions they're really premonitions. You have a gift to look into the future." Her head spins and he smiles admiring her flustered state.

"Wait?! Then are you saying that me and you..." 

He nods and she searches his eyes, they almost seemed hungry for something but not blood.

"Exactly assistant, but it's hardly a surprise for me. I've been admiring you from the shadows,,admiring your curves when you're not noticing."

"Alucard!" She says putting her hands over her chest.

"So what do think, assistant?" He smirks.

"What do you mean?" her hearts races

"Do you want me to make your dreams come true?"

She bites her soft lip as her brain wraps around the hole situation and her legs press together trying to stop the need inbetween them. Only nodding she gets up and sits on his lap, her legs moving on their own at this point. His chuckle rumbles through his chest and she looks away blushing. Fingers grab her chin to make her face him and he leans down to kiss her. 

"Mhmm...." she tries to match his kissing, the kiss started experimental, with firm but soft kisses then ended heated with tongues exploring eachother feverishly. When they pull away she realizes the hand on her ass and the one and her thigh, both getting a feel of her and griping softly. Her hand slides down to his and lifts up the big hand to her heavy breast and he gropes it willingly.

"Tell me, are you a virgin?"

"Yes." she breathes out 

He picks her up effortlessly and sits her down on the desk. "If we continue then your chances of becoming a ghoul are very high then, I would never let that happen but It's still a risk."

"Then...then bite me, make me yours in all ways, Alucard." She grazes her neck softly, her hand slides down and unbuttons the strained buttons revealing her chest and laced bra.

His eyes widen "You'd be willing to become a vampire just to be with me?, do you know what that would mean for you. Once you choose to walk the night you can never go back again. "

"Yes, I know this is what I want, I could possibly do more for Hellsing too." He comes down to catch her lips roughly but not enough to hurt her only for her whimper. Making his way down to her neck then to her breast, but before he can bite down on the plump skin there's a intercom call from the phone.

"Mrs.(L/n) the round table conference is about to start and I need you to deliver the chip that we've recovered.

It's Integra herself calling, ignoring her would be a death sentence and an ear full. Before she even turned around back to Alucard he was gone. That was until she heard a voice echo into her head. 

"Go. We'll catch up later, you wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

She nods to herself as she scrambles to get it and head over after wards she heads back to her office and finishes up a stack of papers Integra wanted done. Eveything going according to schedule until she hears a commotion coming from outside the door and a few rumbles hear and there. She's turns the knob to be met with Hellsing soliders rushing toward the direction of the noise.

What could it be? She thinks to herself as she follows behind quickly. The noise grows louder, gunshots fire and yelling is apparent, when the sight infront of her comes to view horror fills her body from head to toe.

"Oh...my God!" Panic fills her has they fight ghouls, forcing their way in, leaving a wake of death and destruction. 

She runs back but she hears ghouls approaching from there. She dives into another room and slams it shut. Her mind races with all sorts of questions and how this could be happening. Seconds later a stray bullet breaks through getting into her side and she winces in pain clutching her side. Hearing them getting closer knowing soon enough they would charge in, She looks around then up to the vents. Making a stack she reaches it in a nick of time before the sound of cracking wood fills the room and ghouls rush in.

"W-What the hell do I do now?!" She looks throw the slotted holes and continues in the dark metal maze of tunnels. As she goes through gunfire and manic laughter fills the vents. 

"I have no idea where I'm even going!" As shes hears voices aside from the killing she makes her way there but falls through before she can make it. Not seeing the rusted bolts in the dark finally giving out and she falls through. The wind gets knocked out of her.

"Who the hell is this bitch?!" His laugh burning into her head. "I can have some real fun with this one. I'll have you screaming in more ways than one!" Dread seeps through her but before she can respond Walter comes into view.

"Are you alright Ms. (Y/n), it looks like you've been injured you need to be checked immediately."

"W-Walter I-" before she knew it she felt deathly cold and hot at the same time. The events that unfold before her start to blacken and she passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

All she remembered was feeling extremely tired and trying to keep her eyes open. Now she wakes up but in a bed of roses, the scenery around her is a fog but she knows its a peaceful meadow. When she feels a presence approaching she looks to it noticing it's Alucard, he leans down like a prince would but stops midway before meeting her lips. "Do you feel it? The power that runs through you? Wake up (Y/n)." He continues to make his way into the kiss.

Her eyes open and she's clearly still in the Hellsing Manor, she shifts up in the bed somehow feeling like a brand new person more alive than ever.

"How do you feel?" A voice comes from beside her

Startled by the sudden voice, but calms herself knowing full well who it is. "I feel differently, but the same? If that makes sense." Was he watching over her this whole time? She thinks to herself.

"I think the fangs suit you."

Picking up the mirror next to her bedside she sees the pointy new teeth, poking at it with her tongue. 

"Wait. I still have a reflection?" 

"Yes, the mirrors then were made with silver. Although today's aren't."

"Oh." She breathes a sigh of relief "That was one thing I was actually kinda worried about." Letting out a nervous laugh while chewing her lip over the silly thing. "Wait so then you saved me, I should've been dead but you saved me... " she says to a whisper.

"I made a promise didn't I?" He looks away, trying to hide his eyes under his hair "I can't have you dying when you make me feel more than I could've imagined, better than I could've hoped for."

"Alucard..." his words strike a deep chord making her feel many things at once. He did keep his promise too, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. 

"So, are your abilities stronger? Give it a try."

"Oh, Um yes I think so." She closes her eyes and opens them to reveal her red pupils, the original color gone. "I see, Integra coming in here going to give you an earful, something like... What in-"

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!" She barges in sternly.

Alucard turns to the girl with a small playful grin "I could've told you that." He says amusingly. He looks back to the annoyed woman and shrugs. "Who knows, Not even me."

"This better not become some damn habbit." Turning to the girl she stares her in the eyes. A bit intimidating she's taken back knowing that she's gonna be scolded like a child. "As for you. What do you have to say for yourself."

"I uh, I- I'm thankful to be alive, in way, no matter the circumstances. I'd still like to be your assistant if you'll have me of course." 

"Hmm, I could make use of you. Fine, Alright." She confirms nodding after thinking for a moment. "Another vampire working for hellsing, the irony." She scoffs. "Now then I've business to attend too." She stops in her tracks and there's a hint of amusement on Integras face and voice when she looks at the draculina one last time. "Keep an eye on him for me then would you." She says before leaving the room, Soon after Seras enters peeking her head in first. 

"(Y/n)! I'm so glad you're okay, and alive!" She pauses for a moment thinking. "Well I guess not technically but... Anyway you're okay!" She gives her a hug, the girl laughs returning it. "How do you feel? Walter and I found you almost dead, I was so worried. I think so was master." she whispers the last part behind her hand. 

"I can still hear you, Police girl." Alucard chimes in. 

Could Alucard get embarrassed? (Y/n) smiles instantly ready to tease him. The scary Hellsing vampire actually has a soft side, and for the soft and sweet assistant. "My big strong vampire ready to save me." She gushes comically with her hands on her heart. Alucard only rolls his eyes sighing as the two woman giggle to eachother, but his eyes land on (Y/n). Her laughter was like song he could never get tired of hearing. Her smile and soft pillowly self were like a painting he'd admire forever.

"Miss (L/n), how are you feeling." Walter comes in with a tray containing a simple wine glass. With a red liquid threating to spill with each footstep. Luckily it doesn't and he places it next to her noticing her eyeing it. "We had quite the scare. I'm glad to see you've recovered quickly." 

"Walter, Is that bl-"

"Yes, blood. You've done an amazing recovery so now you have to replenish yourself."

She reaches for if hesitantly, gripping it firmly in her grasp as she brings it to her lips. Seras as an unsettled look and has to turn away from her going in for a drink.

"Don't feel bad it either Miss (l/n), this blood is generously donated." Walter assures.

She sips it thinking it'll taste like strong copper but nope never again. It was like drinking something so delicious, something so divine and fulfilling. Not even realizing she gulped it all down till the last drop dripped onto her tongue. "It's scary how tasty that was." She stares at the empty glass. Placing it back on the tray getting up stretching. "How long have I been out?" 

"For a few days, that's why you had us a little worried." Seras adds.

"We kept a watchful eye on you. Alucards orders, We were so glad when sleeping beauty finally woke up. Is there anything else you require Miss (L/n)."

"I believe that's all Walter." Alucard interrupts. (Y/n) could've sworn she heard a hint of jealousy in his tone. 

"That's all Walter thank you." She replys with nervous laughter, Walter nods, taking away the tray before exiting the room. Seras feels the rooms eyes land on her, speaking when she realizes it's her queue to leave. 

"We'll talk later (Y/n). I'll leave you two alone to catch up!" Waving and biding a farewell before shutting the heavy door. Now that the two of them are alone (Y/n) can feel the atmosphere change. Not to anything bad but to the same type that was interrupted not too long ago. (Y/n) is the first to speak up gaining the courage.

"Now that I've already turned... C-Can we continue what were doing in my office?" Her blush washes over her face and he walks over to her with his toothy grin. Pulling her close with one hand around her pillowy waist. The other cupping her cheek caressing it gently. 

"Gladly, Lovely Assistant." He tells her before pressing his lips to hers making her sigh into it dreamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be full on smut just a heads up for all the patiently waiting readers. :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Smut Ahead !!

He comes up from behind fondling her heavy breasts. Rubbing and pinching at her nipples that harden from the cold air and pleasurable abuse, Small whimpers escape from her mouth and she could tell he loved this by his erection presses into her round soft ass. She presses into as well and a groan rumbles in his throat as he tries to keep calm and not fuck her into the wall, mattress, or wherever she wanted him to take her. His fingers drift down across her soft stomach as he places kisses on her shoulder. Her confidence fading slightly because she was a little embarrassed about her figure. Sure she was confident and gorgeous but everyone is there worst critic.

"You're softer than I could've imaged." He whispers, kissing the top of her ear giving her chills. "Too innocent, so pure. I'm going to taint you, hell I might've already but will you allow me too in this way?" His fingers dance over her panties. Just the thin fabric separates between her most intimate area and his big fingers.

"Yes, Alucard just touch me already." She whines impatient. He only chuckles and rubs her clit through the fabric. Moans start to slip, especially when his two fingers quicken over it and collect her juices in the material. "So good...it feels good." She breathes out. Of course she'd thought about this moment before while touching herself but this was the real thing, and his fingers felt amazing in person. 

"You've only had a taste." His fingers move aside the damp material and one finger enters her slick walls, they suck onto it tightly as soon as he enters it. Her core so heated he could feel her pulse. 

"I haven't even moved it and I can already feel you squeezing my finger" He teases "does it make you feel that good? Do I make you feel that good?" He starts to move the one finger in and out of her soaked entrance a bit faster. He loved the soft gasps and whimpers he got in response which encouraged him to go faster. "Have you ever fingered yourself?" His fingers don't let up the slightest as he asks.

"Mhm...Once, or twice...ohh!" Her words are interrupt by a moan when his other hand finds her clit aching for attention.

"No wonder you're so tight. Now I have to stretch out your plump little cunt. So juicy and ripe for the taking" She moans at his vulgar words and when he slips in two fingers opening up more of her weeping entrance and she clamps around them quickly. She bites on her soft lip, her fang sinking into it. "Do you want that?" She feels his breath hot againts her neck. "Do you want me to stretch out your virgin pussy. Be your first fuck, your first cock?" 

"O-Oh! Alucard Yes, mhmm!" He speed up fairly quick, her soft body shakes as he goes faster. infact he adds a third whe he feels her juices drip down his fingers. Her moan gets stuck in her throat and her first orgasm breaks through her. Her walls trap his fingers in a vice grip placing small kisses behind her neck and lewd praises are whispered into her ear making her climax greater. He gently guides her onto the bed gently, squeezeing her soft hip, dipping is fingers into her while letting her recover which was fairly quick most likely from the vampirism. He licks her juices from his hand and has an animalistic gleam in his eyes. 

Alucard is quick to go back into devouring his prey. His lips press onto her neck sucking a hickey. The girl whimpers but he's quick to swallow her maons sliding in his tongue moving perfectly with hers. Her arms wrap around his neck instinctively and she grips onto his coat. When they pull away she realizes that's she's the only one in soaked underwear. 

"No fair! Why am I the only one naked?" He chuckles while his hand feels up her side feeling every bump and curve. Gripping his fingers into her soft thigh. 

"Because I want to drink in your image before I have you cumming around my cock." His chuckle rumbles through his chest and he pushes his trapped erection against her damp panties making her gasp and grind her hips trying to get pleasure on her clit. Her hands tug off the heavy coat and it falls with a thud, along with the rest of his clothes. (Y/n) peppers his neck in tiny kisses, nipping at it with her newly found fangs. He moans at the feeling and growls when he feels his cock have even more restriction. 

"Pull me out, (Y/n)." He asks her with his eyes clouded full of lust. The first time he says her name besides assistant and it's to free his pained erection. (Y/n) obliges willingly and pushes him back onto the bed. Helping him out of his pants she looks over his pale abs and skin till her eyes land on his cock, thick, hard and long with precum spilling from the tip. She holds him in her grasp and feels the weight and heat of it. Well he is tall so what did she expect he was hiding underneath his clothes. Eagerness washes over her and she tests the waters, licking her lips eyeing the hard shaft she builds up the courage and looks at him with a bashful expression.

"Can I, you know taste you?" her words are shy but her body isn't as she comes closer to him. 

"You want to?" He questions her with amusement, his fingers tuck a loose lock behind her ear. "Go ahead, I won't stop you." His sultry voice rings through her. Only one red eye peers out underneath his dark locks eyeing her. She goes down and licks a experimental stripe up his shaft. His hand comes down and gropes her soft ass as her lips envelops the head and his hips jerk slightly feeling her inexperienced mouth, hot and warm around him. 

"Relax your throat, I don't want you to choke." Alucard jokes while is hands slide down to her plump inviting folds. His finger swipes through them and land on her pulsing clit. She moans around him and he chuckles continuing his assault. Her hips move with his finger and she does what she's told. Relaxing and taking just a bit more of him in as she starts bobbing her head. Her juices drip down her thick thighs and his finger picks it up tasting it with a moaning. Her taste and the feeling of her mouth was too great. He could cum down her throat but he couldn't do that to her, not yet at least. 

"Wait." His voice comes out laboured, obvious that he doesn't want her to.

Her plump lips pull off with a pop and she wipes her lips gently. "Did I do something wrong?" Her worried innocent look paired with her fang chewing her lip nervously made his cock jump, he shakes his head.

"No, you did well for your first time." He guides her on her back, his big form hovering over her and caresses cheek lovingly, his other hand coaxing her soft doughy thighs open. "I'd rather have you crying from cumming on my cock." He rubs through her plump folds and she moans feeling him prod her tight entrance but he doesn't push in just yet. He watches her expression the whole time adoring it. When he finally does push his girth inside he growls almost hissing, the pleasure of her virgin walls squeezing him was too much. Her face and small crys of discomfort are clear and he kisses her trying to soften the pain. Alucard hears her painful whimpers turn to pleasure, his pointer and thumb find her nipple pinching at it as his hips speed up and he slips in and out of her tight cunt faster.

"How does it feel, (Y/n)?" He moans feeling her squeeze his cock.

"Good," she moans drunkenly on the pleasure. "It feels too good! Your cock stretches my pussy so good, Alucard!" His laugh echos through the room, her lewd drunken state was just beautiful. He goes faster and rougher when she begs for it. He pulls out turning her on her side and fucks her from behind in a spooning position so he could be closer to her. He speeds up and his fingers rub and flick over her clit. They speed up and slow down while his cock impales her eachtime. Any air she had left was let out in a loud cry and whimper. She bites on her finger to quiet herself but her new fang pokes a small wound.

"No. Don't hide your pleasured crys from me. I want to hear you unravel as I fuck you senseless." He tells her sternly and grabs her wrist, guiding her bleeding knuckle to his lips and licks off the small blood that already was already forming on the surface. He knows she's close when each hard thrust made her pussy grip tight. One last thrust to the hilt and gentle bite to that special spot on her neck made her loose it. His fingers never let up and her walls trap him leading him to his own orgasm. "That's it, (Y/n) choke my cock, Fuck, you look so devine." He praises her while fucking her moaning self through the orgasm. When he pulls out of her spent pussy she whimpers, chewing her lip as she watches him do it. 

His eyes scan her soft form now riddled in bruises and love bites making him smile softly and place gentle kisses on them. Her hands grab onto him pulling him close and she kisses him. He moans feeling her plump lips on his. Alucards large hands roam her body, squeezing and groping every part so he could remember it to the last detail. He shifts pulling her on top of him, loving the feel of her pillowy body and bare breast flush againt him. Feeling her nipples poke him was riling him up all over again but he wouldn't push her to do something she didn't want to.

"I could stay like this forever." He admits to her caressing her chubby cheek.

"We have an eternity." She tells him softly, drawing lazy shapes on his chest with her finger lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read :D let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
